Ends
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: se recomiendo estrictamente leer despues de todos mis otros fics de hunter, si no quieres matar la historia.
1. Darklight end

Kurapika observó detenidamente, donde antes estaba el coliseo había un monolito de piedra algo enterrado por la arena, cerca un bosque, más allá la cuidad. Muy a lejos otro monolito. Un desierto del que nacían grandes cristales. Logró ver una deformación en el cielo, donde estaba el quiebre del domo de la isla, más allá una sabana, y una gran variedad de praderas distintas... En medio notó como crecía una franja que partía la isla a la mitad un campo de dientes de león. Sopló el viento y volaron cientos de pequeños fragmentos blancos.

_Y solía remorderme, por que todo lo que ella me hacía sentir iba en contra de todo lo que yo tenía pre-planteado. Ella rompía mis esquemas y los de los demás. _

_Cuando podía, trataba de responderme por que me provocaba todo aquello... pero ya me da igual responder o no. Es una pregunta sin respuesta, diré "uno" y guardaré silencio. Y la observaré, mientras pueda. Antes de que el fin y la misión de mi vida lleguen. _

_Para responder a estas emociones... _


	2. Darkmoon end

_Quiero contarles lo que veo. _

_Apenas veo el cielo, no hay estrellas en esta cuidad. Ni si quiera puedo ver la luna, hay una densa bruma todos los días__. Incluso cuando no es de noche me es imposible ver el sol. _

_...y la verdad es que no veo nada. No hay nada que contar, pero es todo lo que sé. _

_Normalmente me levantaría, pero hoy ni mañana tendré fuerzas. _

_Me han quitado algo, y lo extraño mucho. _

_A la única persona que me vuelve incomprensible. _

_Voy a alardear de algo; soy el tipo de persona que hace las cosas en cuanto se le ocurre. Algo que considero una cualidad muy práctica. Pero he pensado en pararme, y lo pienso antes. _

_Y no lo entiendo, no tengo energías de nada. Antes me movían un par de deseos... pero hoy me encuentro vacía. Me siento como una marioneta, sin dueño. _

_Y lo peor de todo es que no sé por que... _

_Indago en mi cabeza, puedo comprender por que estoy aquí, y donde estoy. Y otras cientos de cosas. Pero me invade algo similar al miedo, y es doloroso, hace que me duela el estomago y caigan lágrimas. Sí, es una especie de dolor. Pero nunca un golpe ha causado una herida tan grande como esta... _

_Y lo que viene reiteradamente a mi cabeza... ¿dónde está? _

_Aquel que me vuelve incomprensible. _


	3. Reunion

Kurapika saludo a algunos caballeros, y siguió a Neon. Se considero que era demasiado tantas personas vigilándola. Decidieron dejar a Kurapika al margen, confiaban en que se daría cuenta inmediatamente de alguna anomalía.

No había mucho que disfrutar, miraba su copa de vino a contra luz para ver el color que tomaba. Estaba atento a cualquier aviso de parte de Senritsu.

Y ocurrió lo esperado. Se quebró un gran vitral y alguien entró. El hall quedó sumido en la luz de la luna. Kurapika lanzó su cadena, el individuo pasó de ella y escapó veloz hacia el pasillo. Lo siguió dejando el hall que trataba de recuperar la calma; todos estaban habituados a esas cosas.

La música se escuchaba ahogada, y pudo escuchar la voz de Senritsu llamarle.

La figura, vestida de negro de pronto escapó por un ventanal. Atravesó las murallas que dividían los ambientes de los jardines, hasta llegar a uno que tenía diseños hechos con piedrecillas en el piso que salían despedidas a cada paso.

Kurapika, despiadadamente intentaba atraparlo. Pero este personaje era demasiado escurridizo.

Una, dos... catorce veces logró esquivarlo. Y al intento número quince cayó en la trampa de Kurapika, docenas de cadenas aparecieron y le apresaron.

-quien te envía? – preguntó, como siempre se hacía. Le quitó la máscara, y al ver una sonrisa en su rostro, miró a su espalda apresurado.

Otro personaje de negro, al que no había podido detectar le había atravesado un arma fantasma por la espalda a la altura del pulmón izquierdo. Si él portador lo quería, el arma se volvería material; sería una herida de la que no se salvaría. Pero antes de poder pensar en que hacer, la cabeza del controlador del arma fantasma salió despedida bañándolo en sangre. Bajo una muerte instantánea el arma desapareció. Cuando se dio vuelta para mirar al otro, un haz del brillo del metal acababa de pasar; tenía un enorme corte a nivel de pecho perfectamente encajado entre las hendiduras que dejaba la cadena.

Buscó tenso, pero de pronto debió dejarse caer al piso pesadamente... aquella arma había dejado secuelas de todas maneras. De lo poco que podía mover su cabeza vio unos pies frente a él, enfundados en arneses de cuero y muy blancos, rodeados de ropas rojas. Se acercaron a él, una mano de uñas negras puso su dedo en su frente, y una ola de nen lo invadió. Progresivamente recupero la movilidad, no sin dolor.

Los pies habían desaparecido. Se levanto apresurado y emocionado, miró a su alrededor...

Se hizo una sombra en la luna.

...sonrió frustrado, conocía ese traje escarlata. A lo lejos la divisó, suspendida en el cielo nocturno como una mariposa roja.


End file.
